Chase, the Werewolf (6)
Recap from last part: Elsa strikes Chase's ear with her powers, leaving a mark. They didn't notice the full moon rising, until it was too late. Now, Ruby and the other PAW pups know. While the pups are busy making a formula, Chase goes to Katie's for a hair cut, since they need Chase's hair clippings for the formula. While he's there, a small tuft of hair forms on his head. When he arrives, someone's missing. Brownie is. Where is she? Chapter 6: Love at First Sight & the Death of the Werewolf's Curse Brownie was hiking up in the deep mountains of Buttercup Valley, looking for dead animals preyed on by wolves. Suddenly, a howl rang out. Aaaaaaaawwwwwoooooooooooooo!!! The fur on Brownie's back rose. She slunk across the meadow and came to a cleang. A wolf pup, no more than around her age, was sitting on a rock howling. Brownie: Hi..! The wolf pup turned its head around to face her. It was mostly grey and white with stunning golden yellow eyes. Around his neck was a worn out navy blue bandanna. It was also a male wolf pup. Wolf: Hiya! What are you doing out on this side of the tracks? The wolf pup lept off of the rock and pranced towards her. Brownie was blushing hard and was praying that he wouldn't notice. Brownie:(dreamily) I'm Brownie..... Wolf: Nice to meet you! I'm Fang! Brownie saw a pink blush accenting to the wolf's cheeks, indicating that it was love at first sight. Fang: Soooo...what are you doing out here? Brownie: Jus' looking for a chunk of raw animal meat. I need it for a formula. Fang: *cocks his head to one side* why? Brownie: Werewolf Fang: Werewolf?! Why didn't you say so?! Follow me, I killed a fresh doe a few hours ago. I left some of the meat in my cave for later. C'mon! Brownie felt giddy. She never had a crush on someone before! The mix breed was gushing with excitement as she followed Fang. Fang: Stay here. Lemme get it. Don't want a bear or other wolves to find this! Brownie:(panicked) There are b-b-b-b-bears around here?! A soft wind began to blow. Fang: Geez, where'd this wind come from? Brownie: Whoops..... Fang: You caused this? Brownie: *folds back her ears and nods* Fang: Wow. I wish I could do that. Oh, here's the meat. I think you might be heading off now, y'know. Bears. Brownie: R-right. Well, thanks, Fang. I hope I get to see you again sometime soon! Fang: Why don't I come along with you? Brownie: Really? Fang: Hey, it's worth it. Brownie followed Fang, a dreamy stare on her face. (Badge scene change: Brownie's badge) As soon as they came back, Chase's collar was in Elsa's mouth. Chase: Hi, Brownie! Who's your friend? Fang: I'm Fang. Brownie told me all about you! Brownie: He's correct! Fang: I heard that you needed this. Fang nudged the slab of meat over to Rocky. Rocky: Wow! Thanks! Fang: no problem, Rocky! Rocky: she told you who we are? Fang: Yup! So, what's up? Elsa: Well, thanks to you we have our Werewolf formula. Here Chase. I'll inject it into you. Chase gulped. He was going to regret this for the rest of his life. Elsa: *picks up a formula filled syringe and walks toward Chase* Ready? Chase: Not really..........ulp......... Elsa injected the formula into Chase's neck, puncturing his collar! It started to turn a very royal dark blue color. Chase: Is that....did it....? Elsa: You're cured. Chase: I'm CURED!!!! Arrroooooooooooo!!!!!! Pups: YAY!!!! Chase: *hugs Elsa* Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!! Elsa: No problem. Fang bent his head down and nudged the bowlful of formula towards Chase. Chase gulped the rest of it down. Elsa: Hee...... Rocky and Tundra high fived each other and Chase and Skye shared a small kiss behind Elsa. Elsa: *rolls her eyes* The pups went outside, after cleaning up, and they ran into Ryder. All exept Fang: RYDER!!! Ryder looked over at Fang. Ryder: Did you come over here from the valley? Fang nodded his head, shamefully. Ryder: That took guts. Do you want to be a part-time member of the PAW Patrol? Fang: R-really?! Ryder: *puts a navy blue collar with an orange badge with an acorn on it around Fang's neck, under his bandanna* Really. You're officially our Camper pup of the PAW Patrol! Fang: Awesome!!! Thank you so much! Ryder: But, before you come inside the Lookout, you'll need a bath at Katie's Fang:(disappointed) Ok..... All including Fang: *laughs* They didn't notice a familiar cat watching them. Elsa looked over at him and winked. Elsa:(softly)Thank you. I hope I'll see you again. Perathius: You have my blessings ,Noble Elsa.... The End Click here for the Next Episode: Everest meets Tundra Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Spooky Tails Category:Specials Category:Parts